Perfect Or Something Like It
by ABeautifulDeath
Summary: Hinata had everything planned out to perfection; marry Sasuke and live happily ever after. But plans change........ MainPair: Sasu/Hina Poor Summary, but just give it a shot.
1. Six Hours

**Summary:** Hinata had everything planned out to perfection. 1. Marry Sasuke And 2. Live Happily Ever After. But plans change. And now he has to win her back. Let the Wooing Begin.......Main Pairing: Sasuke/Hinata

**Minor Pairings:** Well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you. But at this point it is open for suggestion.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything recognizable from Naruto. I'm simply borrowing the characters for a while and promise to put them back when I'm done.

Prolog:

Six Hours:

"Everything is absolutly perfect."

Hinata Hyuuga, soon to be Hinata Uchiha, met her grandmothers warm eyes in the soft reflection of the vanity mirror. Both women shared a knowing smile, identical opal orbs shining with irrepressible happiness.

"You look beautiful, Hinata. Sasuke-"

"Better keep his wandering hands to his own damn self till after the ceremony!"

The blushing bride turned her attention to her best friend sitting off to the left. Ino shook her straw colored locks, letting them graze her shoulder's in tight curls. She picked uncomfortably at the clingy pink material hugging her figure. Ice blue eyes met Hinata's in an exasperated glare.

"Hina, you know I love you, but what that **hell** were you thinking when you saw this Pepto Bismol pile of ruffles in the shop window?"

"Gee. I really hope this dress turns my '_second_' best friend into a terets suffering drama queen whilst we wait in the minister's office for the start of my wedding?"

Ino rolled her eye's in the direction the burnette in the corner and stuck out her tongue. Quisitive brown orbs lifted from the word puzzle book and narrowed at the blond.

"I saw that."

"Wow, Ten. That was hilarious. Espescially that part where you said 'second' best friend. Because last time I checked, it was I and not you, that sported the coveted Maid of Honor shoes." She pointed a well manicured finger down at the strappy heels hugging her size 7's.

Tenten pushed up the wire rimmed frames sliding off her nose, a pout adorning the lightly freckled face.

"Hina only did that because she felt sorry for you, Ino. She knew that being the Maid of Honor was the closest _you_ could ever get to an alter."

"Whatever." Ino turned back to the mirror with a flippant wave. "Do I need to retell the story about the time Genma and I snuck into the Catholic school sanctuary and had hot steamy se-"

A stern voice cleared her throat from the doorway. Both girls shared an accusing glare before shooting guilty looks towards the matriarch.

"Ino, could you please learn to control your language and mind your surroundings. This is a church not a brothel." The aged Mrs. Hyuuga made a pointed stare towars the buxom blond before narrowing her eyes at the dual bun-haired girl in the corner. "And Tenten, the derogatory comments aimed at a person's inability to gain interest from any _respectable_ man due to her questionable night life, although true, are unneeded."

"Sorry Gi-Gi." Tenten snorted behind her hand at Ino's shell shocked dispostition.

Hinata looked on the exchange with a small smile of contentment before refacing the mirror. She smoothed the creases of the material stretched across her bust with lacy gloved hands. Her grandmother's pearl's around her neck; mother's creamy silk wedding dress hanging off her shoulders. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the world around her going silent. This was how it was supposed to be.

Perfect.

Even when Ino threw the Holy Trinity paper weight at Ten, who in turn deflected the projectile with the closest shield manifested from a picture of the crucifiction off the wall behind her.

Perfect.

**--PageBreak--**

Hinata lifted her face from the desk; eyes lethargically slitting at the hallway door where whispering voices laced with concern and pity exchanged beyond. She then turned puffy, red eyes to the blinking clock next to her hunched figure.

'5:00 pm.'

She sniffed, letting her head fall back onto the desk with a defeated sigh.

6 hours she sat in this room watching the minutes pass as slowly as individual lifetimes.

6 hours of wrinkles pressed into the train of her ivory gown.

6 hours had passed and she had yet to say I do.

6 hours she cried questioning her value.

6 hours.

6 hours.

7 hours ago, everything was perfect.

She scoffed, choking back another wave of burning tears and bile.

Perfect?

God, she hated that word.

* * *

**A/N:** I love when people review. It inspires me to update quicker (hint hint). Seriously though, I love reading feedback from you guys!

Oh just so you know "Gi-Gi" is a nick name for Grandma. My siblings and I used it growing up for ours. So I just figured it works.


	2. Four Years

**Summary:** Hinata had everything planned out to perfection. 1. Marry Sasuke And 2. Live Happily Ever After. But plans change. And now he has to win her back. Let the Wooing Begin.......Main Pairing: Sasuke/Hinata

**Minor Pairings:** Well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you. But at this point it is open for suggestion.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything recognizable from Naruto. I'm simply borrowing the characters for a while and promise to put them back when I'm done.

**Thank You's:** I also just want to give a shout out to those who reviewed last chapter! SunsetRainbow, -Fan, Mac2, and Winterkaguya. Thank you all so much for your wonderfully supportive words!

**Note: Read Authors Note at End! Oh! And Please, please, please Review!!**

Chapter One:

Four Years:

Four years. Four years and not one single hide nor hair of Sasuke Uchiha.

Was she mad?

Duh. That...that..._man_, left her standing at the alter after 21 years of devotion. They had grown up together. Shared binkies and bathtubs; held hands and cheated on homework. He was her first -well- _everything_.

First Freind. First crush. First kiss. First love. First...Well you get the point.

She felt a familiar bloom of tomato blossom across her cheeks as she sighed longingly. That was one of the things she had to admit she missed the most.

Sex. And not just any kind of sex. The best sex. Sex that would make your toes curl into your calf muscles kind of sex.

_Is that so wrong?_

The flashes of legs intwined and panting breathes upon her neck quickly had her answering her mental question with a resounding **'No!'** She could almost feel the sweat-glistened muscles rippling beneath her fingertips as he moaned her name-

"Hinata are you even listening to me?"

A shimmering pair of lavender hued eyes blinked back into focus. Hinata **Hyuuga **cleared her throat and shifted against the sticky plastic vinyl of the hair-salon waiting chair. She fidgeted realizing every pair of age-weathered eyes was honed upon her flushed form.

"Hmm?"

Gi-Gi Hyuuga, Hinata's grandmother, narrowed her eyes over the rims of her reading glasses. She sat almost predatorily in her chair as the oven-dryer thing did it's magic on her weekly perm.

"Are you all right dear? You appear to be a tad flustered." The matriarch chided with a small knowing glimmer, as if she knew exactly where her granddaughters thoughts had been; The Gutter. Hinata nodded emphatically.

"I bet it's a man that troubles you." Kei Mitarashi stated gruffly while flipping the pages of her "Women Power" magazine. A toothpick placed firmly between her lips as her ran a hand through short graying locks.

"You _alway's_ blame men, Kei." Sango Maito chastised from the barbers chair. Kei huffed snapping the magazine closed and pointed it at Sango accusingly.

"That's because it's _always_ a mans fault, Sango." She spat, sending pieces of the dango she had moments previous flying onto her body bib. "Men are the worst thing that happened to this planet!"

"And that is precisely the mindset that has led you to end up a bitter old -**single**- hag." Sango stated flippantly with a flourished hand wave.

_And here we go.... _Hinata mentally through up her arms. These two even gave her Gi-Gi and Granny Uchiha a run for their money.

"I'll show you bitter." The retired wrestling coach growled reaching for her walker to stand.

"Oh what are you going to do," Gai's mother smirked, "Limp over here and trip on me?"

A battle screech erupted from Kei's throat has she slapped away the helping hand of her hairstylist, Shiori Umino.

"Mitarashi! Sit down before you break _another_ hip." Gi-Gi bellowed above the incessant buzz of her dryer. "And you, Maito," Sango's stifled giggles immediately ceased. "Stop baiting Kei before I let her show you how she became Konoha's first female wrestling champ."

"Injecting me with steroids?" Sango asked innocently. The subtle crack of knuckles leaked from Mitarashi's corner. Heavily fumed air -once again- filled with insulting growls, squeaks of scuffing chairs and thumps of bottles hitting walls, as -once again- Maito and Mitarashi entered into their weekly brawl complete with nails, powerslams, and oh yes, Advil.

"It's alright, we're all women here, you can tell us what's wrong." Kiku Yamanaka patted the young blue-ette's arm affectionately seemingly obtuse to the two fighting grandma's only 5 yards away. Hinata gulped, fighting the urge to smother herself with one of the dusty crocheted pillows pilled off to the right.

"You know," Sora Akimichi hinted leaning over her arm rest conspiratorially, "My grandson is visiting town for the next three weeks while he opens his new restaurant over in Suna."

_Please, anything but this...._ Hinata sank further into her seat praying to what ever gods resided in the heavens that the ground would just open up and swallow her.

"I would be happy to give him your number." Sora continued, sitting up proudly. "You know this is the forth restaurant he has opened in the-"

"Last two years." Everyone in the parlor chimed, having heard this particular tune before.

"Well, I'm just saying is all." Sora sniffed pretentiously before turning back to Hinata. "So what do you say?" She asked with a near-manic grin. Hyuuga eyes darted frantically to the Garfield cat clock swinging it's tail along the pale yellow wallpaper.

"Sorry, Mrs. Akimichi, but I'm late for my afternoon tea with Granny Uchiha." Hinata couldn't stand up fast enough, b-lining for the parlor doors while ducking a bottle of shampoo that prematurely slipped Kei's hand while taking aim at Sango.

"Tell Suzume I said '_Hello_.'" Gi-Gi smirked hauntingly from her perch; the mocking gleam in her eye's ruining the sincerity in her voice. Hinata merely gave a small smile in return before exiting with a conclusive 'ting,' from the bell sitting on-top of the entranceway. With an immeasurable sigh of relief, the 26 year old shoved her hands in her pockets and scuffled her way down Main towards the humble cottage at the end of the block.

_And this has been my life for the last four years......Sad isn't it......_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**Wow. It has been awhile. Yes? I feel the desperate need to apologize but seriously some scary stuff has happened recently. What with my bout with appendicitis and my engagement. I can't tell you which is more frightening, but then again I haven't even begun to think about floral patterns and seating arrangements. So time will only tell on this one. Again I am profusely sorry, but the time just melt's away. I promise to try and update as much as I can from now on. I've had to put my new releases on hold while I get everything in order. Thank you guys for being patient and sticking with me!!

Oh and just a little FYI binkie is another name for pacifier in my book. Don't laugh! I had my own Binkie and it was the coolest, if not least hygienically safe, thing ever!

**Please Review!! **

~Ambrosia


	3. Another Stroll

**Summary:** Hinata had everything planned out to perfection. 1. Marry Sasuke And 2. Live Happily Ever After. But plans change. And now he has to win her back. Let the Wooing Begin.......Main Pairing: Sasuke/Hinata

**Minor Pairings:** Well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you. But at this point it is open for suggestion.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything recognizable from Naruto. I'm simply borrowing the characters for a while and promise to put them back when I'm done.

**Thank You's:** I also just want to give a shout out to those who reviewed last chapter! Stephenkinglover, Irene Blake, Winterkaguya, ShikaMariUchiha and SunsetRainbow. Thank you all so much. I hate to be cliche, but you guys inspire me! So pretty much you're awesome. There I said it. You're awesome!

**Note: Please, please, please Review!!**

Chapter Two:

Stroll Through the Woods:

It was gonna be a hot one this summer.

_I guess that's why they call it the Fire Country. _Hinata grumbled, unzipping the front of her jacket. Granny Uchiha's cottage wasn't to far away, but just enough to have the blue-ette questioning her attire. _Perhaps pants weren't the best idea toda-_

"Well if it isn't one of the _most_ **Youthful** Flower's that the garden's of Konoha has to offer!!"

Hinata cringed lifting her eyes from the sidewalk and then instantly wished she hadn't has a flare of blinding white bounced off the sparkling chic-lets that was Gai Maito's smile. Despite the fact that multicolored dots now danced before her vision, Hinata let a warm grin turn the corners of her mouth.

"Hello Coach Gai. Jogging again?" Hinata paused in her walk while her old high-school instructor, spandex included, continued to run in place next to her.

"Ah! You know me well, young one!" Gai stated giving Hinata a thumbs up. "Jogging is just one of the many ways to keep my _extremely_ **tight** body in shape!" The Hyuuga smothered the urge to giggle.

"How is Anko?" Gai's smile faltered a twinge at the name of his Home Ec. teaching girlfriend.

_Not again.... _

"The flame of her love for me has once again fanned out." The 26 year old nodded in understanding.

The...._relationship_ between one Anko Mitarashi and Gai Maito was puzzling to say the least; and the most featured topic of dairy aisle gossip at the small grocery mart. Apparently their first _'date' _happened after a bar room brawl that left them both confined in the same drunk tank at the police department. Both awoke the next morning naked, with pounding hangovers and a new appreciation for handcuffs. The rest they say; Is History.

Most questioned Anko's sanity, most being the male population of Konoha. If it were a woman to enquire all she would have to do is see Gai Maito in his spandex. Anko didn't give him the name 'Green Beast' lightly.

Hinata's cheeks flushed once again. And once again not from the heat.

_Ew...what is wrong with me today....._

Shining eyes then shot up from the ground causing Hinata to jump back in surprise. Black orbs beamed from beneath caterpillar eyebrows with a deranged glow. Gai stopped jogging only to bring his fist up in a fierce promise. "But no worries! She will return to me once she has rekindled her fire. And like the Phoenix, our love will burst forth from the ashes! Stronger and more Passionate than ever! Our love will light the skies in colorful explosions of flowering-"

"Hinata?"

Said girl silently thanked whatever deities above as Gai's mouth stopped moving. Opal eyes rolled to fall upon a warm familiar smile.

"Hokage Sarutobi." The old man chuckled, the wrinkles creasing his forehead taking more definite shape.

"Retired Hokage, Hinata." Milky brown eyes then turned to the figure clad in an electric skin hugging green. "Gai." Sarutobi nodded in amusement.

"Ah! Sarutobi, my old friend! What brings you out this most glorious day!" Gai beamed once again with those dazzling teeth.

"Actually," Sarutobi turned back to face the pale expectant eyes of the Hyuuga. "I was hoping to have a word with you, Hinata."

"Yes, well then I will see you both again soon!" Gai waved. "But for now I have to go challenge my greatest rival to a test of strength, stamina, and genius!" He began to jog back towards the heart of the city.

Now left without the oppressive enthusiasm of Maito to drowned out nature, Sarutobi and Hinata took a moment to get reacquainted to the sounds that the housing district of Konoha had to offer.

"Konohamaru has been asking me, as of late, to use my connections as once Hokage to have you kidnapped by ANBU." Sarutobi's soft gravel voice floated on the air.

Hinata bit her bottom lip, smiling despite herself.

"Any reason why?"

"According to my grandson," Sarutobi's age spotted countenance turned even softer, "You have not been to visit the hospital this week."

"Hmm." Hinata shook her head, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation. "Well you can tell Konohamaru that I will be there tomorrow _and_ that for threatening me with the Black Ops, he will receive no Dora-yaki." She waved her finger chidingly. Sarutobi held up his calloused palms in playful surrender, another chuckle escaping his chest.

"Alright, alright. I will give him your message, though he will be sour about those Dora-yaki." He shook his head. A pregnant pause enveloped the pair in a moment of silence. "He loves your stories, you know." The old Hokage's voice cracked. "He says they take him away from that place." Hinata reached out and gently took his hands in hers. She began to draw small comforting circles upon the paper thin flesh. Looking up, Hinata could see the barely restrained tears threatening to spill. "Away from the pain."

Hinata leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon the spongy skin of Sarutobi's cheek. Pulling away, she saw one lone tear break through and trail down the weathered face.

"I'll be there tomorrow, I promise." She said with as much sincerity one could fit into a sentence. Sarutobi nodded releasing a deep breath that had been burning through his chest. His hands smoothed out non-existent wrinkles from his clothes.

"Well, I'll not keep you any longer. By the sun, you are late to your tea." Hinata gave him a suspicious glance.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew I had tea with Granny Uchiha today." A completely roguish grin lit up the 70 year old's visage. He opened his mouth, but Hinata stopped him with a finger. "Don't! I said I don't want to know!"

"Till tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow." Hinata nodded as she continued her walk.

"Give my best wishes to that feisty Gi-Gi of yours." Sarutobi called over his shoulder.

_He is such a womanizer.... _Hinata smirked, passing through the gate into Granny Uchiha's front garden. With a deep breath the young Hyuuga inhaled the kaleidoscope bouquets of lavender, gardenia, chrysanthemum, with just an acidic tinge of tomato. For some reason all Uchiha's had an affinity for that fruit. Hinata scowled making her way up the stone pathway.

_Especially that damn Sas-_

With one last calming breath Hinata removed her shoes and stepped through the threshold and onto the cushy carpet of Granny Uchiha's dining room. Removing her jacket she turned to hang it onto one of the many pegs jutting forth out of the wall to her right. Opal eyes caught sight of the tea cart already out and waiting next to the small love seat, recliner combo.

"I have to go. I have a.....guest." The familiar lullaby lilt that was Suzume Uchiha's voice resounded from the kitchen.

_Must be on the phone... _Hinata shrugged.

"Beautiful, as always." Granny Uchiha continued speaking into the device. She waved at Hinata through the large open gap making the wall between the dining room and kitchen nearly non existent except for the 3 feet of plaster enclosing it on all sides. A sharp snort of laughter had Hinata giving Suzume a suspicious glance. Granny Uchiha just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The Hyuuga giggled at her Granny's antics.

"You better." The matriarch said sharply. "No. I won't." A long pause followed before Suzume sighed, "I know. Bye."

With a resounding click, Granny Uchiha finally turned to her, what she considered, only granddaughter. Onyx eyes narrowed playfully at the innocent pouting Hyuuga. "Don't give me that look!" Suzume clucked. "It didn't work twenty years ago, it's not working today! You, my dear, are late!" Hinata opened her mouth to defend herself but was hushed with a swat on her behind as Granny Uchiha shuffled her out into the dinning room.

_Somethings never change...._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Oh YaY! Another chappy out! I hope this one wasn't particularly boring. I'm just trying to give you guys introductions to all the characters and plot before I whip out the big guns. Alrighty!

**Please Review! **

~Ambrosia


	4. Conversations

**Summary:** Hinata had everything planned out to perfection. 1. Marry Sasuke And 2. Live Happily Ever After. But plans change. And now he has to win her back. Let the Wooing Begin.......Main Pairing: Sasuke/Hinata

**Minor Pairings:** Well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you. But at this point it is open for suggestion.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything recognizable from Naruto. I'm simply borrowing the characters for a while and promise to put them back when I'm done.

**Thank You's:** I also just want to give a shout out to those who reviewed last chapter! Winterkaguya, ShikaMariUchiha and SunsetRainbow. Thank you all so much. Seriously though, cookies all around for your awesome!

**Note:** Read Author's note at end.....

Chapter Three:

Conversations:

Hinata eyed the shelves of baubles and ancient trinkets that lined the walls with a nostalgic smile. Most, she, with the help of a party-

_Who shall remain nameless_... Hinata scowled

-added to over the years. There were various broken sea shells, colorful pebbles, dried flowers, a piece of Hokage Mountain.

Hinata sighed wistfully at the last one. She remembered the night in which she, Itachi, Ino, TenTen, Neji, Lee and..._he who shall not be named_, jumped the protective fences surrounding the looming Konoha structure. It started out innocent, but when Ino called into question the bravery of the Hyuuga, Hinata made it a point to prove her daring in a single act of vandalism. How was she supposed to know that the **one** chunk she decided to chisel out of the first Hokage's face was an integral part in the construction of the nose?

The rest of **that** particular summer was spent working off the money needed to 'un-sphinx' Hashirama's features.

"So, my dear, anything new this week?" Suzume inquired holding out a steaming cup to Hinata, pulling said girl out of her memories. She accepted the cup and took her seat across from the Uchiha matriarch. Blowing across the top of the flower printed china, Hinata scrunched her forehead in thought.

"Kurenia and Asuma have finally sold their house." She stated taking a tentative sip testing the temperature.

"Hm." Granny Uchiha lifted a well groomed brow. "Any idea who your new neighbors will be then?"

"Kurenia said something about Suna," Hinata shifted in her seat, "But then Asuma whisked her off to a doctors appointment." Suzume rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Don't tell me they're having _another_ one?" Hinata bit back a smile and answered her Granny's question with a small blush.

"She's due in December." The blue-ette offered motioning to take another drink of her peppermint tea. This would be child number six for her old teacher and Asuma Sarutobi. The young couple was often heard joking about starting their own football team. Well, perhaps_ volleyball_ team, seeing as all that their loins had produced so far, to Asume's besetment, turned out to be of the fairer sex.

"Like rabbits, those two." The Uchiha grumbled, lips pursing at the sound of Hinata sputtering the liquid back into her cup. "Really, dear" Suzume tsked handing Hinata a napkin, "Swallow before you talk."

"S-sorry." The 26 year old choked, face red from embarrassment, as she wiped her chin clean.

"Now," Granny Uchiha sat a little straighter, "Care to explain to me why you were late this afternoon?" Opal eyes took on a teasing gleam as Hinata nodded.

"Sarutobi stopped me outside about visiting the hospital this week." And just as she suspected, Suzume Uchiha's cheeks flushed a soft pink, her black orbs shifting to the window, shimmering in what could only be described as 'school-girl adoration.'

"Oh." The Uchiha uncharacteristically squeaked taking another gulp of tea.

"M-hm." Hinata rolled her eyes. "Really, Granny" She chastised mockingly, "The man is 70 years old!"

"Yeah," Suzume sighed dreamingly placing an open hand under her chin. "With the body of a 50 year old and the stamina of a steed."

Hinata's face blanched considerably, unable to mask the disgust now painting across her brow. She somehow resisted the urge to drop her head through the glass topped coffee table before her.

_Oh that was _**_not_**_ what I needed to hear...._

**

* * *

**

With one final wave to Hinata, Suzume shut her front door and immediately made her way to the kitchen. Nearly ripping the phone off the wall, she began to pound out a certain pattern of numbers into the cradle. She inhaled deeply as if preparing herself.

_Ring....Ring.....Ring....._

Perfectly manicured nails began to tap rhythmically into the counter top.

_Ring....Ring....Ring...._

Another huff of impatience passed her lips; her left eye twitching.

_Ring.....Ring.....Ring...._.

"Kami! Will you just pick up the phone you infernal old ha-"

_Click_

"Hello."

"Hellooo, Haru." The Uchiha cooed with sickeningly sweet smile.

"Ahhh Suzume. How are you my dear _friend_?" Haru Hyuuga sang back in the same over-freindly tones.

"Oh, you know, just checking up on an **old **pal of mine." Suzume exclaimed jovially.

"Cut the crap , Uchiha, what do you want." Gi-Gi spouted in a dead-pan voice. Granny Uchiha's smile immediately fell her eyes flashing.

"Fine." Suzume spat. "Just meet me down by the docks. We've much to discuss." She heard Haru release a draining sigh.

"Suzume," Gi-Gi drawled pinching the bridge of her nose, "If this is about the rat in your bathtub yesterday, I didn't have anything to do with that."

"No, this is-" the Uchiha's eye's narrowed suspiciously. "_How did you know about that?_" She hissed into the mouth piece.

"I don't have time for this." Haru rolled her own opal orbs. "I'm hanging up now."

"Wait!" Suzume screeched gravely, "**He's** coming back!"

........

..............

...................

"Har-"

"I can be there in 20 minutes." Gi-Gi stated calmly followed by the incessant hum of the dial tone.

* * *

**A/N: **Kind of a cliff hanger and relatively short, sorry but I have choir practice that I need to start getting ready for. The next chapter might be out later tonight, or if not you'll have to wait till Friday. But till then I hoping for some reviews! Please, I will give you a big chocolate chip cookie with dark chocolate frosting on top.

Mmmm chocolate......

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **


	5. Sinister Plots

**Summary:** Hinata had everything planned out to perfection. 1. Marry Sasuke And 2. Live Happily Ever After. But plans change. And now he has to win her back. Let the Wooing Begin.......Main Pairing: Sasuke/Hinata

**Minor Pairings:** Well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you. But at this point it is open for suggestion.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything recognizable from Naruto. I'm simply borrowing the characters for a while and promise to put them back when I'm done.

**Thank You's:** I also just want to give a shout out to those who reviewed last chapter! ShikaMariUchiha. Thank you sooooo much. You made my day brighter!

**Note:** Read Author's note at end.....

Chapter Four:

Sinister Plots:

"Haru." Suzume nodded cordially from her standing position near the end of the docks overlooking Konoha Lake.

"Suzume." Gi-Gi repeated the gesture.

"Did you bring _it." _

"Of course." Haru scoffed. She reached into the oversized tan bag on her shoulder and pulled out a small white envelope. Before placing it in Suzume's hand she pulled back with a skeptical glance. "How do I know that this isn't just another false alarm."

The weathered Uchiha tucked a piece of her fraying gray hair behind her ear. "Trust me."

**--Flash Back-- Two Hours Ago**

Suzume had just set out the tea and silverware in preparations for Hinata's weekly visit when the phone began to ring. She shuffled her way to the kitchen, picking up certain nic-nacs and straightening pillows and pictures as she passed.

_Ring....Rin--_

"Suzume Uchiha." She chimed into the mouth piece, cradling the phone in-between her neck and shoulder as her hands separated bills on the counter top.

"-anny." Suzume's brow furrowed.

"Itachi?"

"-o...Granny...-is......uke..." The line crackled and buzzed distorting the words.

"Itachi? Are you going through a tunnel? I can't hear you sweetheart." Suzume sighed distractedly looking at a particularly high bill.

"No, Granny." The elder Uchiha's movements froze. Her onyx orbs widening in surprise.

"Sasuke?" She whispered, eyes flickering to the door watching Hinata make her way up the sidewalk to her porch.

"I can't talk for long, Granny." Hinata began removing her shoes. Suzume felt a tingle of panic work its way into her heart.

"Why are you calling today. I told you never call on Fri-"

"I'm coming home."

.......

The creaking sound of the door resonated throughout the small cottage. Suzume's eyes followed Hinata's form as she took off her jacket.

.............

"Did you hear me, Gra-"

"I have to go. I have a....guest." Suzume winced, hoping she didn't sound to obvious. Sasuke sighed across the line.

"How is she." He asked softly in the soothing timber he only ever adapted when talking of her.

"Beautiful. As always." Suzume spoke, waving at Hinata through the kitchen window.

"Is she still angry at me?"

To this Suzume could only snort incredulously. Biting her tongue before spouting 'What do you think?' She noticed Hinata give her a questionable look. Suzume rolled her eyes comically at the 26 year old, trying to ignore the sound of Sasuke hitting his head against something in the background.

"I'm going to fix it, Granny. I'm going to win her back." He said in a firm resolve. She could feel her heart swelling with Uchiha pride.

"You better." Suzume snapped. There was a small pause on the other end.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No. I won't." Suzume answered quickly. Followed by another long silence.

"I love her."

"I know." The Uchiha matriarch nodded feeling a little twitch of guilt for what she and Gi-Gi were now going to have to do. But really, the boy brought this upon himself. She felt herself harden once more at the memory of a broken Hinata sitting alone in the shadows of the ministers office in her mother's wedding dress; tear tracks glittering off the smooth plains of her cheeks. "Bye." She hung up brusquely turning to the young Hyuuga with a playful smile.

**--End Flash Back--**

Haru snorted in disbelief. "Last time I heard you say 'Trust me' was two days before our Junior prom. And you know how _that_ turned out." Suzume threw up her hands.

"Are you never going to forgive me for that?" The Uchiha clenched her fists. "I told you, he kissed _me_ first!"

"How interesting. That was your excuse for our Senior prom too if I remember correctly!" Gi-Gi cocked out a hip. "Never mind. This isn't about us." Haru uncrossed her arms and stepped closer to what some would consider, her best friend, and others her arch enemy. "Here."

The envelope exchange was made in light of the failing sun.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The Hyuuga questioned one last time. "You realize that once we send that in, there's no going back." Suzume nodded gravely.

"That boy has to learn; You walk out on something that special, you're going to have to fight tooth and nail to get it back." Onyx eyes flashed with a mildly sadistic glimmer."Plus," she added, "It could be entertaining watching my prideful grandson make an ass out of himself."

"Alright." Haru took a deep breath. "I just hope Hinata doesn't hurt me after this." She mumbled. "It'll be even worse if she finds out that I got TenTen and Ino involved." Suzume sighed gnawing on her thumb nail.

"I thought we agreed the less people know about this, the better." She chastised. Haru shrugged ruefully. "Well, as long as we are confessing....." Suzume trailed off, turning from the alarmed stare that the Hyuuga had leveled her.

"What do you mean, Uchiha. What did you do?" Suzume bit her lip.

"Well I just figured you know," She chuckled nervously. "That since we're giving Hinata a little _push_. Why not your other granddaughter as well?"

"Hanabi?!" Suzume winced at Gi-Gi's screech. "Hanabi!? Are you crazy! Hiashi would _kill_ me!"

"No. No. nonononono. **No**. Hiashi would kill us both." The Uchiha waved frantically to stop Haru's unglued ramblings. "I meant your _other _granddaughter." Gi-Gi drew back, puzzled briefly before tilting her head and glowering, her lips pursed into a thin line.

"For the last time, Suzume, _Neji_ is a **Man**." She wagged her finger accusingly.

"Oh come off it, Haru!" The Uchiha smirked crookedly. "I don't know who's more in denial. You or him."

"Suzume...." Haru growled warningly.

"That _man_, leaves more fairy dust in his wake than _Tinkerbell_!" Suzume spat. A calm silence fell upon the pair. Each refusing to blink in the staring contest they had unknowingly entered. Finally Haru released a tension filled breath.

"Fine. Let me see it."

"Excellent!" Suzume bounced, bringing out her own envelope and handing it to Haru. She watched opal eyes dance down the page before lifting to meet her own. Gi-Gi lifted a silver brow, the corner of her mouth curling.

"Subtle." She nodded.

"I thought you might like it." Suzume smiled, proud of herself. She rounded to watch the slowly sinking sun glitter off the tranquil waters. "Well, if we are going to meet the deadline for tomorrow's early edition, we need to have these into the paper by seven."

"Just how many papers did you contact." Haru grinned mischievously.

"Oh," Granny Uchiha rocked back and forth on her heels innocently, "I don't know. 4....7...."

"7!" Haru choked out, her eyes bugging in shock.

"No, of course not." Suzume laughed walking away, "I actually contacted 10."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. That was pretty boring I know. Sorry. But it had to be done for the plot development. What are Granny and Gi-Gi up to you ask? Well you'll just have to tune in next time to find out. But I love hearing people guess, so feel free to. Oh and just FYI, in this fic Neji will **not** be gay; just a tad feminine? So for those of you Yaoi fans, sorry, not happening.

Alrighty, well please **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

~Ambrosia


	6. The Innocent 'Push'

**Summary:** Hinata had everything planned out to perfection. 1. Marry Sasuke And 2. Live Happily Ever After. But plans change. And now he has to win her back. Let the Wooing Begin.......Main Pairing: Sasuke/Hinata

**Minor Pairings:** Well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you. But at this point it is open for suggestion.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything recognizable from Naruto. I'm simply borrowing the characters for a while and promise to put them back when I'm done.

**Thank You's:** I also just want to give a shout out to those who reviewed last chapter! Winterkaguya, ShikaMariUchiha and Jenniebennie. Your inspiring words keep me going! Thanks so much *sniff sniff* I just big heart you guys....

**Note:** Read Author's note at end.....

Chapter Five:

The (Not So) Innocent 'Push':

_He opened his mouth in what Hinata was hoping to be a scream of terr-_

_Ring....._

_Eyes rolled, her brow furrowing in deep thought. _

_'Not what I was expectin-'_

_Ring.....Ring.....Riiiiiinnnnnnggggg_

A pale hand shot out from beneath the mound of blankets and began furiously swatting at the bedside table. Fingers stumbled over an eclectic collaboration of books, papers, and pill bottles before finally gripping the source of her irritation. Hinata sat up, running her other hand through bed-raggled locks.

"Hello?" The sleep groggy Hyuuga murmured into the receiver.

_"Don't you sound lively this morning?"_

"It's," Opal eyes glanced at the blurry red numbers beaming from the alarm clock before glazing over in languid fury. "Six in the morning, Hanabi." Hinata snarled. "What can you **possibly** want to tell me at **Six **in the morning that you can't tell me three hours from now?"

_"Oh nothing really," _Hanabi chirped with a flippant shrug._ "Just thought you'd like to know that dad is tanturm-ing himself into a heart-attack." _

"What do you mean?" The older Hyuuga rubbed her eyes laying her head back against the head board. She could hear the faint rustle of Hanabi's movements over the line as the brunette proceeded to hold the phone out in the direction of her father's study.

Hinata jolted forward at the distorted reverberations of breaking glass and splintering furniture.

_"DISGRACEFUl! SHE BRINGS SHAME TO THE HYUUGA FAMILY!" _Hiashi bellowed in the background. Hinata unconsciously winced. She heard more shouts and crashes as Hanabi brought the phone back to her ear.

_"That's what I mean." _The younger Hyuuga sighed, popping her gum.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Hinata asked, trying to ignore the faint tingle of unease in the back of her mind.

Silence.....

_"You mean....You don't know?" _Hanabi drawled poorly masking the amusement beneath her words.

"Know what?" Opal orbs narrowed suspiciously.

Her answer.........Laughter. Not just any kind of laughter. The kind that made shivers rake down your spine. A deep mocking bray of sadistic shrieks.

"Hanabi?" Hinata hissed fervently. "Know what? What am I supposed to know?" She held the phone away, eyeing it nervously as the manic cackles continued to increase in volume. Hinata slammed the receiver down, all manners of tiredness gone within moments.

_Ring.....Ringgg..... _Hinata growled reaching again for the phone,

"Hanab-"

_"What have you done."_ A voice fumed acidly.

"Neji?"

_"Of course it's me!"_ He spat. _"Who else's reputation could you have **possibly** ruined this early!?"_ Hinata looked around confused.

"What do you mean ruin your reputation? I just woke up two minutes ago!"

_"Don't play dumb with me, Hinata!"_

She was in trouble. She didn't know why, but it must have been bad. Her older sibling only ever used her full name when he was moments away from killing her.

"I'm not playing!" She choked desperately. "What are you talking about!"

Silence....

_"You mean you don't know?"_ Neji asked Hinata, this time she couldn't hear amusement, only traces of disquiet.

"Know **_What_**?!"

_"If it wasn't you," _Neji spoke to more to himself, ignoring Hinata's desperate question. _"Then who was-" _

Hinata heard him gasp in self realization.

_"I'm going to kill her."_ He hissed.

"N-Neji?" The blue-ette queried tentatively. "Neji, what's goi-"

_"Don't worry, Hina."_ Hinata blinked in relief that the sound of her nickname. _"I'll take care of this. Just,"_ He stated firmly. _"Don't read the paper this morning."_

"Wait, what do you mea-"

_Click_

She glared at the phone accusingly.

He hung up on her. She sat back once again, mentally running through her morning thus far. But all thoughts eventually led to one thing.

_"Just don't read the paper?" _

Her older brother's voice echoed around in her mind, bouncing off the walls with nail biting temptation. What, in the news paper, could possibly have Hiashi yelling himself horse, Hanabi laughing manically, and Neji pissed to the point of homicide.

_Well only once way to find out...._

Hinata reached for her robe and raced out her bedroom door. She narrowly avoided tripping over the top stair as she flew down to the first floor in a near panicked rush. Ripping the door open, her eyes immediately flew to the rolled up Konoha Gazette sitting innocently in the morning sun. She swiped it off the wooden planks and raced back inside. Taking a deep breath, Hinata sat down at her kitchen table and tugged off the rubber band. She then proceeded to flip through the pages of daily commonplace articles.

_This isn't so ba- _

Eyes widened. Mouth Falling open. The air in her lungs rushing out in an inaudible squeak.

**Oh. My. God.**

And for the first time in 16 years, Hinata Hyuuga fainted.

* * *

"I think it came out rather flattering." Haru grinned admiring her work. She looked over the paper at her breakfast guest in question. "You?"

"Oh yes. Quite flattering." Suzume nodded, with a Cheshire grin of her own. Their cups met in a small toast over a delicious spread of eggs and pancakes. Opal and Onyx eyes skimmed down the page once more, stopping on one of the more bold titles.

**_Hyuuga Honey Single And Looking For Love!_**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Okay, well the plot is thickening. Let's see where it take us.

Alright, I don't want to sound like a writer with an ego problem, but I was wondering if I could possible get a few more reviews this time. I mean, is my writing that boring, people? I don't mean to sound desperate, but how am I supposed to know that I'm keeping you entertained if you don't tell me? Your the reader, be bold, tell me what I need improvement on so I can make reading the story more enjoyable to you.

And I'm even going to say that *Cringe* "Yes, Flames will be welcomed...."

End of my pathetic spiel.

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

~Ambrosia


	7. Damage Control

**Summary:** Hinata had everything planned out to perfection. 1. Marry Sasuke And 2. Live Happily Ever After. But plans change. And now he has to win her back. Let the Wooing Begin.......Main Pairing: Sasuke/Hinata

**Minor Pairings:** Well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you. But at this point it is open for suggestion.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything recognizable from Naruto. I'm simply borrowing the characters for a while and promise to put them back when I'm done.

**Thank You's:** I also just want to give a shout out to those who reviewed last chapter! SunsetRainbow, ShikaMariUchiha, Jenniebennie, Hemingwayfan101, and Kirei Yuki Tenshi. Thanks so much for your reviews! You guys inspired me to get this next chapter out today, otherwise I would have waited the weekend before updating again. I also want to say a big thanks to all those you have put my story on their favorites and chapter alert lists! YAY! Cannoli's all around!

**Note:** Read Author's note at end.....

Chapter Six:

Damage Control:

"Hinata?" TenTen knocked on the front door - again.

"Go away." Came the muffled reply. TenTen sighed placing her forehead against the off white siding. This had been the norm for the last hour and a half:

She knocked; Hinata dry sobbed.

From the sound of it, her blue-haired friend was currently crumpled at the base of the very door the bun-haired girl had been pounding at since eight in the morning.

"Hinata, really," The brunette pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "You can't stay locked away in there forever."

"Watch me."

Okay, two word responses were _really_ starting to get on her nerves. TenTen rolled her eyes.

* * *

_It's ringing again... _Hinata squealed, hiding her face in her palms. She curled tighter into her own little Hyuuga ball, trying in all desperation to block out the incessant noise. Between that damn ringing and TenTen pounding at the door every three minutes, she was just about ready to tear off her ears.

The phone had been jumping off the hook for the last two hours. One hour ago, her messaging machine reached it's limit on intakes and simply shut down, gurgling violently as it went.

_Ring....Ring....Ring..._

Hinata muffled her scream by pressing her head into her knees and burying her face beneath the collar of the sweat shirt she had thrown on earlier.

_Ring....Ring....Riiiinnnnnnggggggg....._

_

* * *

_

"Alright," TenTen jumped at the sound of a foreign voice. She spun on her heel and was met with the glittering baby blues of Ino Yamanaka. "What's the sitch?" The blond stopped in front of TenTen and met her livid stare with a raised brow. "What?" She asked throwing her arms up.

"You were supposed to be here an **hour** ago." TenTen hissed pointing an accusing digit. "Where were you?" Ino scoffed tossing her long ponytail over her shoulder.

"I got a little....distracted is all." Was her brilliant excuse. The brunette's eyes flickered downward before looking heavenward contemptuously.

"Yeah, I can _see_ that." She stated with a pointed glance. Ino followed her gaze and quickly covered her exposed cleavage with one hand, the other doing up buttons at an alarming speed. TenTen snorted. "Did you even catch his name?"

"Bite me." Ino spat only to be gifted in return with a cynical chuckle.

"I think _he_ did enough of that already." Brown orbs lingered on the numerous hickeys spotting Ino's neck and chest before turning serious once more. "Your promiscuity aside, I do believe we have a problem on our hands."

"What is it this time?" Ino asked smoothing out the wrinkles marring her blouse and skirt. The very same blouse and skirt that she had worn yesterday and had been unable to change out of. She looked up just in time to see TenTen toss the morning Gazette into her face. "What the hell Ten?"

"Read." She stated flatly, motioning to the paper.

"Gai Maito Sets New Record for Longest Serenade Outside Girlfriend's Window?" Ino shrugged her shoulders in confusion. "What does that have to do with Hinata hermit-ing herself in her house?" TenTen closed her eyes and pinched her nose trying to stave off the looming headache that this particular morning was leading to.

"Other Side, Ino." She blatantly ignored the compulsion to palm-face herself.

"Oh....."Said 27 year old flipped the paper around, her eyes dancing down the page as she hummed a non-sensical tune. Blue orbs blinked.

........

And blinked again.

"Hm."The blond leveled a clueless gander at her friend. "Why would Hinata take out a personal ad?"

"She didn't," TenTen sighed, resisting the urge to strangle her friend of 21 years.

_How she passed high school we will never know......._

Well _actually_ the brunette did have a pretty good idea how, but what Ino did on and off her feet was a topic best left untouched for propriety sake.

"Okay," A well manicured hand, pushed TenTen aside, as Ino came to stand determinedly in front of the door.

"What are you doing?" The bun-haired girl asked, not even attempting to hide the wary panic in her eyes.

"Relax," The blond smiled confidently waving off the apprehension in her friends face, "_I'm_ going to fix this." She cleared her throat, turning to face the door. "Hinata,"

A squeak erupted from within.

"Hinata, this is Ino."

"She's depressed Ino, not amnestic." TenTen crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, bored.

"Shut up!" The blond hissed before dropping back into her soft lilt. "Hinata, it's okay, sweetie. Everything is gonna be alright. Will you please open the door?"

"No!"

"I asked nicely." She brushed a strand of straw colored hair behind her ear.

"No!"

"Hinata, stop acting like a child." Ino's temper flickered before quickly disappearing beneath a tight smile. "Listen, what's done is done. At least whoever did this, did a nice job. The picture is very flattering." She nodded appreciatively.

* * *

Oh God, the picture.

How could she have possibly forgotten the picture, Hinata winced biting her bottom lip.

_Where did they even get that picture? _

**--Extremely Small Flash Back-**_-_

It was three years ago, and Ino had decided to drag Hinata out to a party Halloween night. Of course Hinata didn't know until an hour before hand that she was even celebrating the holiday, let alone going on an outing and thus had to go buy a last second costume. And, naturally, the last costume the store had was a black-leather, skin-hugging Cat Women outfit, one size to small, complete with ears and tail. She spent the entire night hidden behind a pair of curtains struggling to breath and brushing off invitations to dance.

**--End of Small Flash Back--**

Hinata closed her eyes. She couldn't remember any one at the party hauling around a camera. But then again it _was_ three years ago, and she was slightly tipsy from the punch.

_Oh God. _The blue-ette slapped a hand over her mouth groaning morosely. No wonder her father was 'redecorating' his study the WWF way at six in the morning. Everyone from Konoha to Land of Waves had seen that picture. She placed her head between her knees trying to stop the world from spinning.

_I will not faint....I will not faint.....I will not faint....._

* * *

"Come on." Ino admonished flicking the paper open once more to gaze upon the pair of Hyuuga's. "You have to admit, your ad is _way_ better than Neji's."

Hinata's poorly stifled a giggle seeped from beneath the crack of the door. Moments later the dead bolt was pulled back with a small

_Click_

Much to the relief of TenTen and Ino.

"See," The blond pulled back her shoulders proudly, "I told you I could fix it." She stuck her tongue out at TenTen before turning the handle and walking through the threshold. Said brunette simply shook her head following closely behind.

_It's gonna take a lot more than that to fix this I'm afraid...._

* * *

**A/N: **Yes this is mainly a filler chapter, but I couldn't get it out of my head. Finally I just told my brain 'Fine, I'll write it, Damn you!' And wala- here it is. Personally I kind of like it, even though it was written at 2 in the morning fueled only by pepsi and a granola bar..... It was nice to see some Ino, TenTen, Hinata interaction. But I would love to hear what you guys have to say, and you know what that means!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

_~Ambrosia_

Oh and just in case you guys didn't catch that last part. Neji also has his own personal ad. That is what Granny Uchiha handed to Haru in chapter four: Sinister Plots. There will be a more specific description of the actual ad's as time goes on. But the important thing is, is that they were published.


	8. All the Kings Men

**Summary:** Hinata had everything planned out to perfection. 1. Marry Sasuke And 2. Live Happily Ever After. But plans change. And now he has to win her back. Let the Wooing Begin.......Main Pairing: Sasuke/Hinata

**Minor Pairings:** Well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you. But at this point it is open for suggestion.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything recognizable from Naruto. I'm simply borrowing the characters for a while and promise to put them back when I'm done.

**Thank You's:** I also just want to give a shout out to those who reviewed last chapter! SunsetRainbow, ShikaMariUchiha, Jenniebennie, Lilamedusa, Winterkaguya, and Deepxwriterxaboutxeverything. Thanks so much for your reviews! *Sniff Sniff* You guys are just awesome.... Golden Easter Egg's too all!

**Note:** This chapter takes place the same morning as chapters 5 and 6. Sorry for the Delay!!

Chapter Seven:

All The Kings Men:

**Somewhere in Otogakure:**

"Hey Guys!" All sleep drowsy eyes snapped to the front door of the condo as it slammed open, the doorknob embedding deep into the adjacent drywall. The energetic blond winced. "Oops...."

A chorus of groans crawled forth from the various bodies lounging in and around the expensive leather furniture spotting the open expanse. The orange clad figure paused for a moment in the doorway as if struggling to remember his original objective. Then with a gasp he ran excitedly further into the living room, kicking pillows, cardboard boxes, packing tape and limbs as he scrambled to open the large window curtains.

"What do you want Naruto...." Kiba whined, throwing an arm over his face in attempt to block out the sunlight pouring in from the east.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru turned his body into the couch, his back now facing the erratically waving blond.

"Guys! Guysguysguys. Get up!" He ripped the blanket off of a soundly slumbering Lee, rolling his eyes heavenward when the bushy-browed man continued to snore. Naruto looked around, pouting at the lack of movement from the rest of occupants in the room. "This is _important,_ people!" He groused, tossing his hands up.

"Last time you said that," Kiba grumbled, leveling the blue-eyed 26 year old with a withering glare, "You dragged us all to a raman shop at three in the morning."

"Didn't we get mugged that night?" Haku questioned with a yawn, uncurling his body and stretching out his legs before leaning back heavily into the recliner. He ran a hand through his long brown bed-head, grimacing at the number of tangles marring his usually perfect locks.

"But-"

"Before that, it was a new flavor of instant noodles." Kiba continued.

"Which we all contracted food poisoning from." Shino tossed from his corner, settling deeper into his coat. The bottom of his face hidden beneath the folds of his make-shift blanket. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on i-"

"And _before **that**_, it was a new strip club we all just _had_ to go to." Kiba sat up crossing his arms.

"Where all the strippers turned out to be men." Shikamaru grumbled.

"_Not helping_." Naruto hissed, glaring at the back of lazy advisors head.

"So please, Naruto, I'm _begging_ you," Brown eyes narrowed, "Explain to us what has you _so_ eager to wake us up, even though we just got done packing oh," Kiba looked at his watch, "2 hours ago."

"What happened to my wall?" All heads in the room ,once again, turned to the front door. Sasuke Uchiha eyed the small puncture wound unamused, tossing his coat onto the back of the couch, his other hand gripping a tall cup of black coffee.

"Naruto." Everyone in the room chimed sleepily, Kiba going so far as to pointing.

"Dobe..." The Uchiha growled, stalking further into his living room. Naruto held up his hands in surrender, running behind the couch to put something in between him and the advancing Sasuke.

"M-morning Teme," Naruto sighed in relief as Sasuke passed him and took a seat at the breakfast bar. There was a pregnant pause before Naruto clapped his hands together, rubbing them anxiously. "Well since you're all here," He beamed, "It's my pleasure to inform you all first, that I, Naruto Uzuimaki, am in love!"

"What's his name?" Sasuke asked, lifting a brow.

"_Her_ name is....Well I don't really know what her name is." Naruto frowned. "But I-"

"What about your boyfriend, Sakura?" Kiba stood snickering as the blond's face flushed to a deep red.

"Sakura is not a man!" Naruto declared passionately. Sasuke withheld the urge to shudder at the name. Sakura Hanuro. The name struck lust in the hearts of most men, fear in a few, and disgust in his. Upon moving to Oto, the pinkette had made it her life's mission to either seduce the Uchiha to the alter or die trying. Personally he couldn't wait for the latter. A very painful latter at that.....

"If it walks like a man-" Kiba snorted.

"And talks like a man-" Haku chirped.

"It's a man." They finished together.

"Mmmmmm, Sakura." Lee sighed, snuggling into his pillow before loudly sucking on his thumb.

...........

...............

Naruto shook his head. "Sakura has bruised my ego for the last time."

"She bruised more than that if I remember the medical chart correctly." Shino pushed up his glasses.

"It doesn't matter. I have found the girl of my dreams." The blond's eyes began to glaze over dreamily. *Cue Mind-Theather*

"We'll have a small ceremony. In the country I think. Her father will embrace me and invite me to go hunting and share cigars. Later that night she'll make me my favorite raman while wearing nothing but those cat ears." Blue eyes hardened. "And not once will she hit me or slap me in the head...Or kick me in the shin.....Or threaten to cut off my-"

He coughed flicking his wrist. "Well, erm. You guys get it." *End of Mind-Theater*

Kiba and Shino exchanged a puzzled glance....

'_Cat ears?_' Kiba mouthed, receiving a shrug in return.

"You got a picture of this Cat ear wearing-house-cook of yours?" Kiba, Shino, and Haku manuvuered around Naruto as he pulled out that mornings edition of the Oto Press. Sasuke took a swig of coffee mentally check-listing everything he had packed thus far which, of course eventually led to him thinking of the reason he was packing in the first place. Familiar lavender-hued eye's flashed through his mind.

_I wonder what she'll sa-_

A low, appreciating whistle from Kiba's lips broke his thoughts.

"Ouch, that girl can use me as a scratching post anytime." The tattooed man licked his lips.

"I told you." Naruto elbowed him, "Stop looking at her like that."

"Like what?" Kiba asked inncocently.

"Like you're going to drizzle her with chocolate and dig in." Haku smirked. Kiba wiggled his brows, grinning impishly at the accusation.

"Would you like to see my future wife, teme?" Naruto shot a glance over Shino's head.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged, taking another large gulp from his morning life line, caffeine. The hyperactive blond bounced over and slapped the article down on the counter top in front of the Uchiha. Onyx orbs rolled before skipping down the page to the eye catching pic-

A shower of brown-tinged liquid spattered from Sasuke's pursed lips in an impulsive exhale.

_What the **hell**?_

"Ah, look what you did, teme!?" Naruto jumped up, his hands fumbling to wipe off the now drenched picture. Sasuke pushed his chair back, ripping the paper out from Naruto's hand, much to the blond's shocking protests, and held it closer to his face. His heart skipped a beat.

_Hinata?!_

_

* * *

_

**Somewhere in Suna:**

"God damnit, Temari!" The puppeteer howled painfully as he hopped around on one foot, the other cradled in his hands. The cardboard box laden with his wooden creations fell, spilling over onto the dusty drive. "You crazy bi-"

"You finish that sentence Kankuro," Indigo eyes flashed dangerously in the desert sun, "And I swear on everything holy, you'll be hitting notes so high you're cracking glass."

"Whatever," He grumbled bending down to pick up the fragile products of his hobby. Temari watched her brother hobble his way to the moving truck resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. She looked around at the mountains and haphazard piles of junk she had yet to organize with tired eyes. They still had so much to do if they were going to be ready to move in a week. The small town house she shared with her brother's was only partially boxed and ready to go; the rest of it was flooding out the front door and drowning her in a sea of tupperware and packing peanuts.

What's worse was that Gaara had manage to disappear...._again_. Temari growled, picking up another sheet of newspaper to cushion her crystal china. She chewed the inside of her cheek, silently venting over her youngest brother's refusal to accept their move from Suna to Konoha.

The blond wiped her sweat glistened brow with the back of her sleeve. Looking up, she let her gaze linger on the horizon and sighed heavily.

Temari knew the reason why Gaara was hesitant to leave, because it was the same reason she was; just as it was for Kankuro. Memories. Desert life was all they knew. And though Gaara would rather walk through the market square in a tutu than openly admit it, Temari could tell he was nervous. Unfortunately her little brother wasn't exactly the social butterfly of the family, and had trouble adjusting to new environments.

She shook out another bundle papers, her eyes barely skimming the pages before wadding them up and stuffing them down in glas-

_Well, well, well.... _Temari raised a brow, smirking thoughtfully at the area code of the number printed near the bottom of the personal ad. _What do we have here...._

Gaara might be socially-inept, but he wasn't blind. Maybe there _was_ a way for her to get him to warm up to the idea of Konoha. Temari's eye's scanned the surrounding clutter with a renewed sense of self-satisfaction, and just a twinge of mischief.

Now all she had to do was find the phone......

* * *

**A/N:** Whush, that was difficult to get out. I know this isn't the best chapter, but it's really the first chance I've had to sit down and write anything this week so it might seem a little, I don't know, rushed? Tell me what you think.....Please? *Cue Glistening Puppy-dog eyes of Cuteness*

Oh and just a small detail note for future reference. In this story Otogakure is like the Hollywood of this particular Narutoverse. Kapeesh?

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

~Ambrosia


	9. The First of Many

**Summary:** Hinata had everything planned out to perfection. 1. Marry Sasuke And 2. Live Happily Ever After. But plans change. And now he has to win her back. Let the Wooing Begin.......Main Pairing: Sasuke/Hinata

**Minor Pairings:** Well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you. But at this point it is open for suggestion.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything recognizable from Naruto. I'm simply borrowing the characters for a while and promise to put them back when I'm done.

**Note: **Sorry this one has taken awhile to update. My creative focus has been a little ditzy as of late and add that with moving and such. Well you get the idea.... It might not be as long as I wanted, but it gets the point across......Hope you like it....please...

Oh and this chapter is exactly one week after Chapter Seven. Toodles!

**Thank You's:** I also just want to give a shout out to those who reviewed last chapter! Kurei Yuki Tenshi, Miyakiki-Sama, Jenniebennie, SunsetRainbow, Winterkaguya, HyuugaAE, ShikaMariUchiha, Lilamedusa, Moon-Forest, XxShyMisakixX, SHeWithNoName, and last bur certainly not least, Stephanie. Thank you all so much for your reviews and support. I really appreciate it! Chocolate Dipped Gummy Worms and Marshmallows for all. (Gah! Now I'm hungry....)

Chapter Eight:

The First of Many:

Opal eyes barely skimmed the speedlimit sign that flew by his passenger window in an alarming blur of color.

'Did that say 30 or 40....' Neji shrugged glancing down at his speedometer. The Hyuuga hardly gave second thought as he proceeded to shift into 4th, the little hand on the dashboard slipping passed 80mph.

He expertly weaved through Konoha-mid-morning traffic, brushing bumpers and falling on the receiving end of some rather nasty gestures. One particularly vulgar 'Double-finger' backed by a torrent of words that would peel the bark off a tree, courtesy of Kei Mitarashi.

Neji's eyes flew to the rearview mirror once more, catching the sight of a fast approaching sleek, black automobile hot on his tracks. He ground his teeth, knuckles curling tight around the leather wheel. There was no way in Hell he would allow that bastard to set one foot short of 100 yards near Hinata again. Not after all she'd been through.

_Sasuke..... _His foot slammed down on the gas.

**--FlashBack: 30 minutes ago--**

Neji rapt the front door again, his wrist throbbing with the amount of strain that had been afflicted on it over the passed week. He'd been frantically backtracking and establishing damage control the last seven days. And all he had to show for it was sleep deprivation, 350 miles more on his odometer, and carpal tunnel.

Gi-Gi had a lot to account for. But unfortunately, for the last seven days, in between getting his and Hinata's ads removed from scores of newspapers spread throughout the whole of 3 countries, Gi-Gi had remained elusive. Coincidentally, as had the would-be rival, Granny Uchiha. He didn't need a calculator to put the two together, and thus here he was; the final stop concluding six nights of Red Bull and convenient store hotdogs.

He pounded on the door of the elder Uchiha's house again.

"Gi-Gi! I know you're in there!" He shouted into the mockingly sunshine yellow grains. "I'd like to have a word!"

_And maybe a limb...._ Neji tacked on mentally. Now don't confuse the eldest Hyuuga's current acrimony towards his grandmother as Hate. He could never hate his Gi-Gi. Wish her dismemberment, perhaps, but hate? _No_.... Gi-Gi had been the one to dry his tears, band-aid his wounds, give him his first bike riding lesson,

_Slanderously 'out' him to the greater half of the homosexual population residing in the Eastern Hemisphere.... _Neji narrowed his eyes, a growl pulling at the depths of his throat. Let's get one thing clear. Neji Hyuuga, is not and I repeat **not** Gay. Sure, he was a good looking single man of 30 who liked to be presentable and therefore dressed in designer clothes topped with a mane of flawless brown hair that if caught _just right_ in the sun, you could see the natural auburn highli-

Neji coughed.

Okay, so he was a _tad_ feminine. Who cared? Itachi Uchiha could also be construed as feminine under the same criterion. So why didn't he have his own _thoughtful_ little ad?

And that picture.... Neji cringed, shaking his head disgustedly. How they got that picture he'd never know. The one time he was forced to dress in drag....

It was the unspoken Hyuuga motto to 'Never Bet Against Hinata,' especially when it came to baseball, and yet in Neji's infinite wisdom, he thought he could trap her. Who knew a simple wager on one insignificant double-header could come back to bite him in the ass. A minor miscalculation on player stats had him playing Tinkerbell to Hanabi's Pan Halloween three years ago. Of course stipulations of said wager involved, wings, tights, and last but not least, green slippers topped with white puff balls.

And, naturally, this was the eye catcher of his ad, complete with his number and whimsical salutation of

**Hot-Bunned Hyuuga Single and on the Prowl**

**Why Limit Myself to One Sex When I Have So Much Love to Give!**

**If You're Looking for Faith, Trust, and a Touch of Pixie Dust, Call**

And just so the readers were clear, his loving Gi-Gi, the _same Gi-Gi_ who dried his tears, band-aid his wounds and taught him how to ride a damn bike embellished,

**AKA: I LIKE MEN**

Oh yes, that Gi-Gi of his had **a lot **to account for.

He knocked again, letting the door absorb some of his frustration.

At least he was able to change his number, Neji mused warily. No amount of bribing or hot-aired threats could get the phone company to switch Hinata's. Whatever Gi-Gi and or Uchiha held over them had to be just short of mass puppy slaughter, because there was no room for negotiation. So where as he only had to put up with one day of unwanted advances, his sweet, soft-dispostioned sister's phone was still ringing. If he remembered correctly, she was on her third answering machine, and forced to bunk with TenTen.

_TenTen, now there's an idea... _Neji hummed thoughtfully._ I'll think about it later....._

The Hyuuga sighed, leaning his forehead against the door, tiredly. This was pointless, he rubbed his eyes, stepping off the porch and meandering back down the path to his car. Gi-Gi would be found when she wanted to be found, not a moment sooner. So the only thing Neji could do at this point was muster up what was left of his pride and drag himself to Hinata's small two-story and grab her mail. Then after dropping it off at the Flower shop, he could go home and crash on his very expensive, very comfortable king mattress.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

"Well, I think it's safe to say that he wasn't happy with our 'push.'" Granny Uchiha tsked, onyx eyes following the Jaguar as it pulled away from her curb. Gi-Gi stepped up next her, holding out a cup of tea.

"I'd have to agree." The Hyuuga elder blew across the top of the steam-curling Hoji Cha before sipping tentatively. "But, he'll thank us later." She added cryptically, earning a nod from the Uchiha. The pair shuffled back to their ongoing game of gin-rummy.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

"Oh, now what is this mess?" Neji groaned eyeing the small Sedan parked in Hinata's driveway. Opal eyes shifted to the half-unloaded moving truck squatting in the neighbors adjacent inlet. He rolled his eyes.

_Great, this day's just getting better and better.... _The Hyuuga cringed pulling parallel with Hinata's curb. He parked his 80,000 dollar jag, a birthday gift from his father, and climbed out. He stalked across the grass into the neighboring lawn. Passing by the what appeared at first glance to be fallout from an explosion, but was instead just the new residents' kitchen leaking out onto the sidewalk, he made his way to the porch.

It was a shame really, he shook his head. Kurenai and Asuma had put so much into the two-story before him. He, himself, had in fact help install the two bathrooms, while Hinata, Ino, and Ten, painted the living room, dining room and three of the four bedrooms. Now this place was apparently going to the Konoha Hillbillies.....

Unable to maneuver around the clutter stacked on the stairs leading up to a wrap around porch, he opted for cupping his hand around his mouth.

"Excuse Me! Hello?"

"Yeah!" Came the distinctly female answer from somewhere beyond the sea of junk.

"You Need To Move Your Car!" Neji strained, eyes barely catching a glimpse of blonde hair weaving through the towers of boxes just inside the front door.

"What?"

Neji rolled his eyes.

"I Said You Need To-"

"No, I Got That!" The girl cut in, "Why?!"

"Because, You're In My Parking Spot!" Neji clenched his jaw.

"What?"

"I Said You're In My-

"Whoa," A curvy blonde in her late twenties stepped out onto the covered porch, her hair pulled back into a bandana, dirt smudged across her cheeks. "No need to shout, lady."

Opal eyes glazed over in ice, his lips twisting into a marring scowl.

"I am _no_**t** a women." He snarled. Neji watch her brows shoot up, blue-eyes widening in disbelief. She ran a flummoxed gander down his manner of dress; designer jeans, white t-shirt, his hair left to cascade down his back. She blinked.

"You sure?"

"Most undoubtedly." The Hyuuga fumed. "And if you don't get your vehicle _off_ my property, I'm going to call the police." _Okay, maybe not his property, but his sisters, close enough._ And with that he turned heel, stalking over to Hinata's mailbox. He tuned out the protesting shout's of admonishment, nearly ripping off the small door to her Bee shaped box.

"Bad day?" A male voice offered from somewhere behind him.

"You've _no_ idea." Neji seethed, not facing the unknown guest instead watching Hinata's new neighbor try to kick her way through cardboard and newspaper.

"Hn. Hinata Hyuuga live here?"

_Oh no.... _He closed his eyes._ If the phone calls weren't enough, now they're starting to stalk her....._

"Listen you sick fuc-" Neji stopped dead, the words frozen in his throat as he pivoted, not to see the unknown pervert he expected; but wouldn't you know-

"Sasuke." The Hyuuga breathed, in precipitance.

"Neji." The Uchiha repeated. The smirk on his lips had only moments life before the whistling fist of one livid Hyuuga male connected with the side of his face, snapping his head to the side and sending the Uchiha to the ground, sprawled on his back.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Sasuke blinked, stars dancing in and out of his spotted vision. The pain radiated from his cheek in throbbing waves of cold reality.

_Better than what I expected.... _He mentally shrugged. Okay, so half of him _had_ hoped to show up on Hinata's doorstep, beg her to take him back, and she would collapse into his open arms in a fit of nonpareil delight. Afterwards; sex. Lots of it.

_Maybe she still had that cat outfit...._

His mind was quickly brought back to the actual scenario that was instead taking place; the one that involved a very pissed off Hyuuga standing over him, fists ready and waiting.

_It can never be as simple as you want it to be...._

"Stay the **hell** away from my Sister, Uchiha." Neji hissed, barely controlling the urge to rip the man limb from limb. "I don't know why you're here," He pointed, "And I don't care. Just. Stay. Away." The heir to the Hyuuga company straightened, stepping over Sasuke towards his car, absently rubbing his bruised knuckles.

"What if I was to tell you," The youngest Uchiha brother pushed himself off the ground, his fingers tenderly probing the soon-to-be black eye. "The reason I'm here _is_ Hinata?"

Neji's hand froze on the handle of his car door. "I'd say goodluck." He scoffed, lips pulling into a cynical grin. "The only reason I'm walking away now," opal eyes narrowed, "Is because I'd hate to rob Hinata the pleasure of kicking your ass, herself."

"So your warning me?" Sasuke chuckled.

"No," Neji shrugged, "Just informing you of your impending date with disappointment."

"I'll take my chances." Onyx eyes flickered in resolute determination. "Are you going to tell me where she is?" Sasuke brushed off the grass from his pants, a single brow arching.

"No." Neji stated flatly, climbing into his drivers seat.

"I'll just follow you, you know." Sasuke challenged, running a hand through his hair.

"You can try." The Hyuuga bid before slamming his door shut and firing up the engine.

**--End of FlashBack--**

How the **hell** was he suppose to know that Sasuke owned a BM-GodDamn-W?!

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

**A/N:** There it is. Neji's own little chappy and the return of Sasuke! Hope you guys liked it! Some definite Sasu/Hina confrontation coming up!

And remember, minor pairings are still up for suggestion, so just review your preference and I'll tally up the votes!

Happy Reading : )

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

~Ambrosia


End file.
